


4.01 Frozen

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: "I hate you. I really do. But some days I can't help but hate you a little less than others. Today– today I wish you were here. I guess I'm going to get my wish," Oswald whispered.





	4.01 Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the opening to a fake episode of Gotham.

INT. CLUB - SMOKEY

We see a darkened room. It's silent but we can hear the faint sound of shuffling. The shuffling is distant leading us to assume it's outside and not in the building with us. At first, it appears the room needs a window opened but as we see more of the room we realize that the room is meant to be dark and that there are no windows. The room is lit by one skylight that we can only assume is covered in filth due to the lack of light entering the room.

The room looks empty. We are slowly pivoting to see the full extent of the room. We are becoming increasingly aware that this is some kind of place for venues. There are shattered bottles and glasses. All empty or half empty, we can assume the event last held was good. 

Just as we see the center of the room— a case containing something but without closer inspection, it's impossible to see anything up the outline of a large figure through the frosted glass— a sound is heard. Our focus stays on the glass case in front of us.

A door is being opened behind us. Footsteps are approaching, a shuffling. The sound of a cane is becoming very distinct with each passing second.

A MAN passes by us as he approaches the case. He is in a dark suit. We can't see his face from where we are but is isn't making a sound other than walking.

OSWALD COBBLEPOT is nearing the case. We near it with him now only a few steps behind. We can see know the case isn't just frosted glass but frosted with ice. He stands a moment before speaking.

OSWALD 

I hate you. I really do.

 

Something in his voice isn't believable. Something in his face says it's an outright lie.

OSWALD 

But some days I can't help but hate you a little less than others. Today– today I wish you were here. I guess I'm going to get my wish.

 

Oswald's voice sounds forlorn and sad as if these aren't the circumstances he was hoping for. He places a hand on the case while closing his eyes. When he pulls back his hand you can see through the melted ice in the shape of a handprint. Inside is another MAN. 

EDWARD NYGMA stands frozen. Still as the day he was frozen. Expression still contoured in a shout. 

 

INT. FROZEN BOX - EDWARD'S POV

From inside everything outside is muffled. It's impossible to see through the glass except for the now thawed shape of a hand. 

OSWALD

I think if we were able to put aside our issues for a moment you may actually be able to appreciate what I've had to do since losing you. 

 

The handprint begins frosting over again. We can see Oswald turn away from us and start to leave. His words are becoming harder to hear as he walks back towards the door.

OSWALD

What I still have to do. I'd ask you to understand and forgive me but I know neither of us would care or believe it so I'm not even going to bother.

 

The glass completely frosts over as Oswald murmurs something inaudible to someone unseen. The sound of the shuffling is heard behind us before plunging it back into silence. Suddenly the case in engulfed in a red light and an alarm starts blaring. The ice is melting. 

 

INT. CLUB 

We watch as Edward falls to his knees. He's shivering and wet. Oswald takes one step toward the case. We see VICTOR FRIES and  BRIDGIT PIKE to the left of the case, both look unhappy and IVY PEPPER on the right, seemingly less unhappy but casting glares towards the shivering man in the case. Oswald clears his throat and all eyes turn to him, including Edward.

OSWALD

Now, we may not all be happy with what's happening but we all need each other if we are to survive the next few days so let's get to work.

 

Oswald smiles sickeningly and turns to leave the room. As soon as he leaves, all eyes turn to Edward, Victor opens the door to the case and hauls the man out before dropping him on the floor. The three gather in front of him.

VICTOR

You may be noticing some confusion and loss of feeling in your limbs. These symptoms will clear up in a few hours but please don't try anything. If it were up to me you'd still be frozen so don't push it.

 

His voice and words let us know he hates letting Edward, Bridgit stands wordlessly with her arms crossed. Ivy sighs and nudges him with her foot.

IVY

Come on. You have work to do if you want to live.

 

EDWARD

What would make you think I'd ever help you? Let alone him?

 

Victor raises his freeze gun. Edward cringes back.

EDWARD

Fine, but I need to know what's going on.

 

We see the three exchange nervous glances. Victor grabs Edward by the arm and pulls him to his feet before ushering him out. 

VICTOR

You'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if I'll continue. This was more of a practice in writing techniques than anything else. Comment what you think or what you'd like to see of this


End file.
